Secrets and lies
by g3r1ta43vr
Summary: When Italy has a nightmare, a horrible sequence of events is set in motion. Will the past save the world, or destroy it? Secrets can be good, but what happens when they are accompanied by horrible lies?


I sat bolt upright, panting. I threw the covers off of me and ran through the house. "Germany!" I yelled, bursting into his room. I leapt onto his bed and wrapped my arms around him, not letting him go.

"Italy! Vhat ze hell are you doing? Are you TRYING to vake ze entire house?" He demanded, prying my arms off him.

I was crying and immediately latched myself onto him again. "P-promise m-me someth-thing, _Doitsu_. Please?" I begged softly, looking up at him through the tears.

"Vhat is it, Italy?" He asked me, his voice quiet and gentle, though there was a distinct undercurrent of annoyance.

"Promise you won't EVER die? Please?" I asked softly.

"Vhat? Vhy vould I die?" Germany asked me, thoroughly confused.

"Just promise me, please?" I begged, my voice quiet.

"All right. I von't die. Not if I can help it, anyvay." Germany replied, then lay down. "Now, if you vould just let me get back to sleep..."

I cuddled up next to him. "Ok. Goodnight, _Doitsu_." I murmured, and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to find Germany gone and I leapt out of bed to go find him. I went into the kitchen and looked out the window. Sure enough, he was out running on the track, training. I watched him train for a while, then went over to the stove to make myself some pasta.

"Italy." I turned around to find Germany standing in the doorway. "Vhat vas zat about last night? You've asked me not to leave you many times before, but vhy did you ask me not to die?"

I sighed. I might as well tell him. "When I was little, I had a friend. Well, he was much more than a friend, really. His name was The Holy Roman Empire, and I loved him. One day, he left to go to war and I gave him my push broom to remember me by. And he gave me a kiss on the lips to remember him by. He promised he'd come back to me, so I waited. When I finally got word of him a few months later, it was that he had died. I was devastated. I've grown up without him, and, last night, I had a dream reliving when I got the news that he was dead. I can't lose you, too, _Doitsu_! I love you!" I told him and ran forward to hug him. To my surprise, Germany hugged me back.

"You love me, Italy?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "Yes. I have for a while." I replied.

Germany squeezed me gently. "_Ich liebe dich, Italia. _I love you, Italy." he whispered. "I'm just surprised you love me, too. I'm sorry you vent zrough zat, but I promise you zat I vill NEVER EVER leave you. I vill also alvays protect you. If I die, it vill be to keep you safe. I give you my vord."

I opened my mouth to reply, but, at that instant, a soldier burst in. "I'm sorry, Mr. Germany, sir, but it's an emergency! There's some sort of new radiation coming in from space, and it's causing earthquakes all over the world. An emergency World Meeting has been called, and it's imperative that you attend!"

I looked up at Germany in horror. "Please don't leave me here alone, _Doitsu! _I'm scared." I pleaded.

Germany shook his head. "Silly Italy. It's a Vorld Meeting. That means you're supposed to go, too."

I sighed in relief. "Oh, good."

Germany released me and began to walk out of the house. "Come on, Italy."

I followed him, wondering what would happen.

_"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if Italy actually dies?"_

_I rounded on the questioner. "ITALY will die. He won't be Italy anymore. He will be Secrilion. His human name will be Vene, and, just like Germany, he won't technically have a last name. This will work. NEVER doubt me again."_

_"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."_

Once we made it to the Meeting, I looked around. Many of the countries looked very sick, and a few were not there at all. Belarus was absent, as well as all three of the Baltics, Poland, and, surprisingly, Sweden. Most of the other countries looked ill, namely America, Britain, France, and Russia. I took my seat next to Germany and waited for someone to speak. Suddenly, I felt woozy and the room started to spin. I vaguely felt myself hit the floor and, as though from a great distance, heard a voice.

"Italy! Vake up! Don't you dare die! Vake up, Italy! Vake up."

I opened my eyes to find myself in a bed. Everything was unfamiliar to me. I heard a voice and turned to see a blond, blue-eyed man sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Italy! You're avake!"

"If you're talking to me, I'm not Italy. I am Secrilion." I replied.

The man looked confused. "No. You're Italy. Zis isn't funny, _Italia_."

"I'm not laughing. I'm not Italy. I'm Secrilion, and I don't know who you are." I sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house. Stop joking around, Italy!" The man was getting angry and I didn't know why.

I shrunk away, terrified. "I don't know what you're talking about, really!" I whimpered. "I'm Secrilion, and I don't know who you are."

The man looked rather crushed. "You don't know me? I'm Germany. Ve're BFF's and allies." He seemed to be trying desperately tying to jog some memory, but I still had no clue what he was talking about.

"I'm really sorry, but I have no idea who you are, or who Italy is. I'm sorry."


End file.
